Cold As It Gets
by Wadeinthewater
Summary: It blew out the light in their souls. Jack and Will and Elizabeth. Songfic with lyrics by Patty Griffin.


Hmm, so, this is a little depressing, although in comparison to some stories it is a bottle of sunshine. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Jeez.

Will:

_There's a million sad stories on the side of the road_

_Strange how we all just got used to the blood_

_Millions of stories that'll never be told_

_Silent and froze in the mud_

_Silent and froze in the mud_

Cold.

They all look so cold.

They are souls of the nameless, and the legendary. But here they are one and the same. I hate to admit it, but it didn't take long for me to stop hurting as I saw them pass. Just one more death, just one more soul, just one more story that I would never hear. That's all they became. But I can't be that man. I can't be that Captain. I won't be that heartless. So now sometimes, when I need to check in, I look at those who I ferry. I look at them and I think. I think, what if this one was Elizabeth, what if that was Jack, what if the next one.. was my son? Then I care again. I have tortured myself like this for ten years now. It makes it all more real, and more surreal at the same time. It makes me remember and forget. Most of all, it prepares me.

Is it wicked of me to want them to die at sea? So I can see them one more time than allowed? Perhaps. And perhaps it is the kindest thing I could wish upon them. I hate that she stayed on that island for so long. I'll always despise myself for asking her to.

I wonder if I will ever stop loving them. I hope not. I hope every one of these souls has someone who will love them till the end of time. And at the same time I wish that love could stop them from being so cold- could stop us from being so cold. But I know it can't.

Twelve years of watching over the silent can teach a man that.

Jack:

_To the end of the Earth,_

_I'll search for your face_

_For the one who laid all of our beauty to waste_

_Threw our hope into Hell and our children into the fire_

_I am the one who crawled through the wire_

_I am the one who crawled through the wire_

I don't hate you, and I don't love you. Yet, I feel anything but indifference towards you. Your voice rocks me to sleep, and it keeps me up at night, mimicing the one thing I could ever truly love. Why? Why, after four years, have I not forgotten you, and how you made me feel? Realistically, I suppose it would be foolish to think that I could forget what you _purposely _put me through.

_Torture. Hell_ .

But do I have to remember you yourself? It's like I still know you. You, Lizzie, you.

I'll admit there are some days when I don't think about you. But in actual fact there it ought to be the other way around- there should only be a few times when you enter my mind at all! So that makes my blood boil a bit, but mostly it confuses me. Why doesn't this all make me loathe you? I guess its almost as though I have been searching for you. I've searched for who you truly are, so that I can somehow put you to rest in my mind. So you can be my murderer, or my almost lover, or my best friend's wife, or my Pirate King. So you can be one of those, but never all. So you can be a simple memory that I can ignore. Ignoring is good.

I have a better chance of finding the Fountain of Youth.

You once said it wouldn't have worked out between us. Well we bloody well made sure of that, didn't we Mrs. Turner? I disagreed with you. We could have been beautiful. Still, I gave you your husband, and I gave you your child. You gave me death, and a headache. So why would I love you? And how could I hate you?

God almightly, I hate questions..

I need some more rum.

Elizabeth:

_I dream in my sleep,_

_I dream in my days_

_Of some sunny street not so far away_

_Where up in a window a curtain will sway_

_And you and I'll meet down below_

_You and I'll meet down below_

"Come back to me. Come back to me. I love you. I love you. Come back to me."

I whisper these words everynight, after I've tucked my little boy into bed.

Then I pray that one day I will know who I speak them for.

"I love you. "

All:

_I know a cold as cold as it gets_

_I fight a war, I may never see one_

_I live only to see you live to regret_

_Everything that you done_

_Everything that you done_

_Everything that you done_

_I know a cold as cold as it gets_

_I know a darkness that's darker than cold_

_A wind that blows as cold as it gets_

_Blew out the light of my soul_

_Blew out the light of my soul_


End file.
